


Rose

by thenameissnix



Series: OneShots [10]
Category: A Star is Born (2018)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Pregnancy, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameissnix/pseuds/thenameissnix
Summary: Jackson Maine becomes a daddy // AU





	Rose

She was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. He couldn’t believe it. He,  _ Jackson Norman Maine _ , is  actually a father. The moment Ally told him he was going to be a dad, he couldn’t believe it! He never smiled so big in his entire life. Ally couldn’t help but smile seeing his smile. 

 

But that doesn't mean that it didn’t come with some anxiety. Jack didn’t know if he could do it though. The only father figure he had was Bobby and that he never really appreciate till recently. He remembers telling Bobby the news. Bobby was excited for his younger brother. He never thought that Jackson Maine would ever be a father.

 

Jack has been preparing for the baby for all of the pregnancy. He stayed sober and built the furniture needed in the nursery. He read every book and went to every appointment. Ally was glad she was having a baby with him.

 

The time had came. They were at the hospital waiting. Jack was bouncing his leg in an anxious manner. The next 24 hours felt like a lifetime just for waiting the arrival of his child.  _ Waahhh,  _ a loud small cry filled the room.

 

Addison Rose Maine was born July 4, 2018 at 12:32pm. The day that Jackson Maine became a father. 


End file.
